


Sunshine Days.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Fair, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: (Teenage AU.) During the peak of summer, Cream the Rabbit and Marine the Raccoon go on a date to the local fair- filled with games, food, rides and more. Simple and cute fluff!





	Sunshine Days.

Every few moments, the line moved up a few steps, slow and steady. Those in front quickly removed their purses and backpacks, workers swiftly going through each before moving them ahead. After tickets were scanned, only then were they allowed into the fairgrounds. Despite the decent pace, the wait was still rather annoying, especially for the two teenaged girls. They were at the very back of the line, far away from the comforting shade of the trees or the checking booth; the afternoon sun beating down on them.

Cream the Rabbit smiled still, polite and patient as ever, though fanned herself slightly with her hands. She dressed lightly, in a frilly ombre tank top, that began a bright yellow and slowly morphed into a dark shade of orange at the end. She wore white shorts, pairing them with orange heeled sandals. Her sandals had cute white flower decals near the front. She carried a small white backpack on her shoulders, that had a pattern of pastel rainbow ice cream cones on it.

Marine the Raccoon dressed lightly herself, though somewhat more simply. She wore a baggy navy-blue tank top, with large white horizontal stripes as it’s pattern. She wore shorts, black with ripped up holes and completed the look with a pair of beat up blue and white sneakers. Marine, on the other hand, was simply stretching her arms out in the sunlight without a complaint.

“Ah, the summer sun is so beautiful, ain’t it?”

“It is! Though, I can’t wait to enjoy some nice, cool water when we get in…”

“’Course! …Wimp.”

Cream rolled her eyes. “You’re biased.” Marine got close to her face, grinning.

“Now, why’s that?”

Poorly mimicking her accent, Cream replied, “Oi dunno, why don’t you tell me, mate?” Marine let out a bark of laughter, that had the rabbit giggling in reply.

Soon, the two finally reached the checking station. Cream handed over her backpack, the worker quickly inspecting her bag, then returned it to her. Marine got the tickets scanned and soon, hand-in-hand, the two finally entered the fairgrounds.

Cream let out a delighted gasp, with the very front already rather impressive. All around her were various food stands and trucks, selling all sorts of indulgent sweets and delicious meals, with two large buildings to the left and right. The left advertised a petting zoo of a diverse range of animals, both mobian and Earth creatures, while the right advertised an art exhibit featuring local artists. If they were to keep forward, if the faint noise of cheers and screams were any giveaway, they would find the famed rides.

Cream squealed, shaking Marine’s hand, her eyes going everywhere, trying to decide where they should head first. Marine blushed, charmed by Cream’s adorable and infectious enthusiasm.

Marine leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “We got all day, sugar! How ‘bout we start off with gettin’ you some of that water?”

“That would be lovely.”

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon dragged on slowly, the two girls milking every moment of it, as they set off across the whole park. Marine absolutely had to give the rides a go, starting with her absolute favorite— the pirate ship! She cheered and hollered, while nearly everyone else screamed as the ship rocketed back and forth, nearly touching the sky at its full height. Cream joined in with Marine, though quietly giggling and occasionally letting out a delighted shriek as her stomach dropped low.

Next, the two battled at the bumper cars, getting aggressively jostled around and targeting each other mercilessly. Cream had them ride one of the faster roller coasters, having her arms fully in the air and enjoyed the cool breeze against her fur. Marine tried out the superhero drop, screamed her head off, then insisted they took a break for food.

Cream always tried to keep a good, balanced diet, though decided to make today a cheat day. So, she promptly got herself fried Oreos, a chocolate dipped cheesecake on a stick, a bowl of macaroni cheese mixed with barbequed meat and a giant pile of chili cheese fries to share with Marine. Marine really didn’t know where all that food went inside such a petite rabbit, but didn’t question it; chowing down just as badly as her girlfriend.

To walk off the feast, Cream quickly pulled Marine to the petting zoo. Of course, Cream quickly found the chao section, where they all quickly flocked to her. She particularly paid closest attention to the lone Dark Chao, who seemed to be a huge lap pet. Though, they didn’t ignore the other animals, giving plenty of love to all of the diverse creatures.

Though, there was a moment to pause as Cream found one of the Earth rabbits, who seemed to stare back as well. They moved away to a nearby sheep, as not to make things awkward. After Cream gave the chaos a final pet, Marine headed the way to the art exhibit.

The art gallery was diverse. It had seemed local students, from second grade to senior year, had turned in their art, featured alongside more experienced and professional artists. Cream enjoyed the flower art, Marine enjoyed the portraits and the two shared quiet jokes whenever some sort of anime character appeared suddenly. The two wandered for a bit, Cream admiring the fine pottery, Marine loudly admiring the inexplicable sword display; before rejoining near the photography.

They left, returning back to the rides. Until sunset, the two enjoyed themselves. From the spinning rides, the rides that sent them into the air, to the rollercoasters and the cheesy haunted mansion ride; they wasted no time in going everywhere.

_(There was a break, though, when Marine had to take a minute after a particularly fast ride; to ensure she wouldn’t vomit a fried mess all over Cream and innocent visitors.)_

As purple overtook the heavy orange of the sky, dusk slowly bringing in the night chill and stars—they finally reached the most important part of the fair.

Winning each other every stuffed animal they wanted.

While Cream certainly adored them with her life, Marine had a huge soft spot for them, especially towards all of the plush sea life. So, when Marine’s eyes sparkled at the sight of a goofy, purple octopus, Cream got herself some baseballs and was ready to knock down some bottles.

From years of traveling, adventuring and fighting alongside Sonic and her friends; Cream had required several physical talents and skills, so throwing an accurate baseball was one of them. Not even the harsh rules of the slightly rigged games got in her way, as all three were knocked down in one hit. Marine hugged her octopus tightly, then hugged Cream even tighter.

Marine was a good shot at the seemingly impossible ring toss game, winning Cream a soft pink bear that had little blue ribbons around the ears. Cream kissed Marine until she flushed a bright pink, her small tail wagging at full speed. They winded up with quite the collection – a red star fish, an angel chao, a little bean-filled crab, a lamb, a rainbow shark, a bug-eyed unicorn and a wonky little whale—before they finally felt they were satisfied with the games.

While the two did enjoy a long ride on the Ferris Wheel, kissing gently and admiring the view, it wasn’t the romantic peak of their date. The fair was finally coming to an end, grabbed themselves a final small vanilla ice cream cone to share and walked to the parking lot.

It was when, despite all their snacking, the two headed to a local burger joint for a quick meal. To Cream’s surprise, Marine insisted they didn’t eat at the place, suddenly inspired. She insisted that she would love it, so Cream trusted her word and carried their bag.

They went back into the car, where Marine took an unfamiliar route on the road, quickly leaving the busy streets for the more quiet, isolated roads. Cream changed the station, a familiar pop tune on the radio.

“Ain’t this Amy’s theme?” Marine asked, well aware it was the song Amy always insisted on singing on karaoke night, blasted in her car and hummed constantly to herself.

“It’s fitting, though! Because…” Cream paused, then cutely winked. “Sweet, sweet, you’re so sweet!”

“UGH, don’t sing it! It’s gonna be stuck in my head the rest of the day!”

“Hmm… alright, I’ll sing something else!”

“How ‘bout something I like, y’know? Like that cool remix that’s like,” she took a moment to put on a deeper voice. “Too Black. Too Strong,” she broke the voice, “And like, it gets this cool chorus and then it goes all,” she hushed her voice, “Wrapped in Black!” Marine happily shrieked. “It’s such a good song!

”Well, I don’t know how I can sing a remix like that, since it’s mostly an instrumental…”

“Ah, useless! What do I keep you for?” Marine joked; unaware Cream had a snarky grin on her face.

“Well then, if that’s what you say… what’s that one song that Silver really likes… ‘cuz every night-

“I’m gonna turn this car around and personally crash it into your mother’s home.” Marine said bluntly.

“…CAUSE EVERY NIGHT!  _I WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE!”_

“NOOOOOO!”

 

* * *

 

The romantic peak started as Marine finally stopped the car onto the dirt path, right by a field of grass. Marine opened up her trunk, grabbed a huge blanket and laid it on the trunk of the car, patting it. Cream understood the motion, climbing up the car and laid right next to her. There, they finally unwrapped their burgers and together, ate looking up the stars.

The night sky was gorgeous. It was such a deep, yet vibrant blue, with thousands of sparkling stars in the clear, cloudless sky. The wind was cool, yet not chilling. Cream could feel Marine’s warmth, her soft fur against hers. The moment was quiet, though distant bugs chirped.

After finishing their food, they stayed together, side by side for a long time. Their hands slowly interlocked, Cream resting her head on Marine’s chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of her heart as she gazed upon the cosmos.

“…Marine,” she whispered, though it felt as though she shouted in such calmness.

“Yeah?” she replied, a moment after.

“…Do you think, you and I… can have moments like this forever? Because…” Cream’s gaze flickered to Marine, who locked eyes with her and smiled warmly. “…I want them to. I always want to have these moments with you… and you alone.”

Marine kissed the top of Cream’s head. “We’ll have them forever. Even when we get old and turn into dust, I’m gonna make sure our dust flies to the stars, so we can dance together with them.”

“I love you.”

“I love ya to, sugar.”

The two sighed, content.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a story request i did for my bf, who wanted to see marine and cream on a fair date! i took inspiration mainly from our fair date from last summer, which was also my first time at a fair! <3 its one of my most cherished memories, even tho at the end i got super sick and nearly threw up KJDHEKRHJ
> 
> also marine x cream!! is so underappreciated!! let these baby girls kiss!! but anyways! tysm for reading the story and my author notes!! if you liked this, leave a kudos/comment/bookmark! it means the world to me! want to send me a request? send them over @vriskaserbet on tumblr, where i'll be cross posting this story there soon! have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
